He's A Complicated Man
by SatinKisses
Summary: After finding her boyfriend with another girl, Tayo somehow finds herself in the Feudal Era. She ends up becoming a servant to the most evil demon around. She eventually begins to see past that evil exterior and into his heart. But can Naraku love another
1. Falling Down A Well

**A/N:** Woooo yeah! This was the very first Fan Fic I ever wrote and I'm currently editing it. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the related characters, but I do own Tayo and her friends and family and the plot. Yet, I make no money off of them T.T.

Rated M for: language, violence, and two lemons

* * *

"Taaaaayooooo!!" I hear my little brother call my name, waking me out of my peaceful slumber. I groan as I turn over on my other side with my eyes still closed.

"Leave me Yuki," I mutter. He obviously didn't hear my request as her proceeded to jump on my bed and start to shake me.

"Nii-chan! You got skoo today!" he informs me. Ahhh I see now. Dad must have sent him in here to get me up. I give in and open my eyes to see my baby brother's big brown ones staring down at me. I give him a warm smile and pull him down into an embrace. I yawn and turn to look at the digital clock next to my bed. 9:00 a.m.! Oh shit! I was supposed to be at school and hour ago. I leap up out of the bed accidentally knocking Yuki off my bed in the process. "Owwww!" he whined.

"Sorry baby," I say as I pick him up and kiss him on the forehead, "now go. Nii-chan has to get ready." I set him back down on his feet and he obediently walks out of my bedroom. I run to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I brush my teeth, put on my uniform, and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I run down the stairs and grab my bookbag. I wave goodbye to Yuki, my father and my stepmother before rushing out of the door.

I run down the street towards my school knowing that my teacher was going to chew me out for being late...again. "Miss Yamada, what have we discussed about punctuality...blah...blah..blah." I could hear Nagano-Sensei's shrill voice now. Oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself yet have I?

My name is Taylor Yamada, but everybody calls me 'Tayo'. I am a senior at Miyazaki High School right here in beautiful Tokyo. I live with my father, step mother, and half brother Yuki. My father, Hiro, is a great business man and is always working. My step mother, Ai, is a stay at home mom and looks after Yuki, who is only three years old. Oh! I also have another half sibling on the way. Ai is due in about five months. We don't know the sex of the baby. They want it to be a surprise. My mother and father divorced about five years ago and my mom has since moved back to the United States, where she is originally from. Her name is Lynn and she lives in a city called New Orleans with my three other siblings. J.T. is the oldest. He is also my half brother. Then there is Kenji the oldest child of my mom and dad. And finally, my beautiful, older sister Coryn. I don't get to see my mom and siblings often. Only during the summer and winter holidays. I, along with Kenji and Coryn, am of mixed heritage. My mother is of African American heritage and my father is of Japanese heritage. Let's see, what else can I tell you about me...hmmm...well, I have a best friend. Her name is Kaoru. She is so very sweet and we've been friends since we were kids. I also have a boyfriend, Daisuke. We've been together for almost a year now, and you could say that he's my boo.

I finally arive at school and get to my class. I am now an hour and a half late and I could feel my teacher's eyes boring holes into me as I entered the class room.

"Ahhh Miss Yamada, happy to see that you have decided to join us," Nagano-Sensei greeted me in that annoying voice of hers, "I hope you don't have any plans for this afternoon, for you will be serving detention for another one of your late appearances."

"Yes Nagano-Sensei," I sighed. Not again. I made my way pass the rows of students and sat next to Kaoru, who was smiling at me.

"Where were you?" she whispered at me.

"No where, I just overslept," I replied.

"Well, you should've gotten here on time. Yaya-chan was trying to make a move on Daisuke-kun," she informed me.

"What?!" I hissed. That tramp! I cannot believe that skank Yaya was at it again. She and my Daisuke used to be an item before he met me. Ever since we've been together, she has been trying to steal him back. I guess Yaya still has feelings for him. "What did Daisuke do?"

"He just ignored her," Kaoru replied.

"Better have!" I growled a little upset.

"Miss Osaka!" Nagano-Sensei snapped at Kaoru, "since you and Miss Yamada insist on having a conversation while I am teaching, then I suggest that you continue it during detention."

"Yes Nagano-Sensei," Kaoru sighed. She turned back to me. I mouthed 'sorry' to her and she replied with a smile.

After me and Kaoru had served detention we went down to the courtyard and ate a snack, for we were both very hungry.

"I haven't seen Daisuke all day," I sighed, "I wanted to see him before I left to go to New Orleans to visit my mom over winter break."

"When are you leaving?" Kaoru asked

"Tomorrow," I replied.

"Well, you can always see him then," she smiled. I smiled back.

"I guess so," I said. We sat there for a few more minutes just talking and eating. It was now getting close to evening so we decided that we should go home.

"Just one moment, I left my science book in the classroom," Kaoru told me. I followed her back into the bulding and to our classroom. "I'll be quick," she said as she began to open the door. I just leaned against the wall and nodded my head. But just then, for some strange reason, she quickly shut the door back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"On second thought, I can always borrow your book," she said with a blush. Okay I was really confused now, because Kaoru was tripping.

"I'll go get it," I said as I walked to the door. Kaoru put her arms out to stop me, but I pushed them away. I opened the door again and stood there frozen. I couldn't believe what I saw. Yaya sitting on a desk with just a bra and her school uniform skirt on and Daisuke with his arms around her, half naked himself. They both stared back at me like two deer caught in headlights.

"Ta...Tayo...It...it's not what..." Daisuke began to say, but I cut him off.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I launged at him. I knocked him to the floor and started to beat the hell out of him. Yaya obiviously didn't want to get in the line of fire as she quickly grabed her uniform top and rushed out of the room, nearly knocking Kaoru over.

"Tayo...please...it's not," Daisuke pleaded at me, but I didn't stop smacking his ass all over that floor. Kaoru ran over to me and tried to pull me off of him and eventually succeeded. Tears were now freely flowing down my face.

"I can't believe you Daisuke!" I yelled at him, "how could you?"

"She came on to me."

"Does that shit even matter. You were half naked when I walked in. It's not like she could rape your big ass, so don't pull that bull on me."

"Baby, you know that I love you." He reached a hand out and tried to touch me, but I jerked back.

"Just leave me alone...you...you..." I couldn't even finish my statement. I was a wreck. I bolted out of the room and took off running down the school hallways. Daisuke and Kaoru followed me calling my name and trying to catch up with me., but I was too fast for them. I ran out of the school and into some woods adjacent from it, trying my best to ditch them. I didn't want to be around anyone right now, not even Kaoru. I kept running and running, but I soon tripped over a tree root. I started to stumble and tried to regain my balance but I ended up tripping once again and fell into a well. Well, I almost fell into it anyway. I had quickly grabbed the sides of it and was now trying to pull myself up. "Someone help me!" I cried out, on the verge of falling in. By that time Kaoru had caught up with me.

"Oh my...Tayo!" she screamed as she ran to the well, "give me your hand!" I reached up and grabbed Kaoru's hands with one of mine. She struggled to pull me up, but she couldn't. I started to slide out of her grip until I could hold on no longer and fell backward into the well.


	2. Who's This Freaky Guy?

"Ohhh my head," I groaned as I clutched the back of it. I slowly open my eyes and look around at my very dark surroundings. I remembered that I had fallen down the well in the woods next to my school. "Kaoru!" I called up at my bestfriend, "Kaoru?! Are you still there?!" I could see some sunlight shining at the top of the well. It was near sundown when I had fallen into the well, so I guess I got knocked out from the fall. That would explain why my head hurt so damn much. I figured since I could see that much sunlight, the well couldn't be that deep. I started to climb up a ladder that was built into the well. I was right. It wasn't a deep well because a few minutes later I had reached the top of it. I climbed out of it and landed on the ground. I looked around me. I was in some woods, but they didn't look like they were the ones near my school. In fact, nothing about these woods resembled the ones that I was familiar with. "Kaoru?!" I once again called for my bestfriend. "Kaoru?! Where are you?! I know yo ass didn't just leave me behind in that well!! You betta have gone to get some help!!" I started to walk into the direction of where my school was, but I never came across it. "What in the hell?" I thought to myself, "I know that I'm not in another city. Or am I?" All of a sudden I heard noises coming at me.

"Get away from me!" I heard a voice yell. I quickly ran to some nearby bushes and jumped in them. I hid behind them as I saw a man come up and trip over his own feet, into the ground. Soon after another man came up. He had on some very odd clothes. He had long black hair and red eyes.

"I know you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel. If you just hand it over, I won't have to kill you," the black haired guy said to the other man.

"Please leave me. I have no idea what you are talking about," the man begged, practically crying. "What is going on?" I thought to myself. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I saw the black haired guy's clothes rip off and some tentacle like things come out of his back and lower body. "What the fuck?!" I screamed in my head as my eyes widened. The black haired guy sent the tentacles flying at the man who was still on the ground and wrapped them around him. The tentacles squeezed the man tightly and his skin turned blue. He struggled violently to get loose. Then all of a sudden, some purple smoke came out of the tentacles, making the man cough. Eventually the man stopped struggling and fell limp. The tentacles released their grip around the man and he fell to the ground. They then retracted back into the black haired guy's body and the guy then wrapped a fur pelt around his naked body. I watched in complete fear and horror as I saw the guy walk up to the dead man. He started to search his lifeless body.

"Where is it?" he said, rumaging through the dead man's clothes. "I gotta get outta here!" I screamed in my mind. As quietly as I could I tried to sneak away, but as I did, my shirt got caught on apart of the bush and caused me to fall. The man with the black hair and red eyes stopped his searching and eyed the bush I was hiding in. He got up and started walking towards it. My body froze with fear as I just knew that this was the end of me. The man roughly snatched the bush back and saw me curled up into a ball with my back against a tree.

"What have we here?" he smirked as he saw the fear written all over my face, "a girl? With strange clothes no less. You're dressed smiliar to that girl who travels with Inuyasha." My body started to tremble as I stared up into his red eyes. They had a sense of bloodlust within them.

"I don't mean any harm. I'm just lost. Please leave me," I begged the man. He just smirked again.

"Now now. Why are you so afraid? Do you think that you will become like that man over there?" He motioned his head over to the lifeless body. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. The man reached down and grabbed me by my neck. He slammed me against the tree that was behind me. "I guess I can put you out of your fear now," he once again smirked at me. I struggled for breath as I wriggled around. Just then out of nowhere, just randomly, I glanced again over at the man and saw a pink glow around his legs.

"What's that?" I gasped. The man with the black hair turned and looked where I was pointing at, "there's...something...pink...in his...leg." He then turned back and looked at me in my eyes. He narrowed them before releasing the grip around my neck. I fell to the earth struggling to regain my breath. He walked back over to the dead man and cut his right leg open. He dug in and pulled out a shiny pink thing.

"The jewel shard that I seek," he muttered looking at it. He then turned and looked at me. He walked towards me again. I backed away from him, but only ended up with my back against the tree again. "You. Girl. You can see the shards?" he asked me. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He just smirked.

"I shall spare your life girl. It seems as if you are useful to me after all. Come with me," he said as he grabbed me and picked me up into his arms.

"Let me go!" I demanded trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail. The man and I then decended from the ground and started to fly off into the eastern sky.


	3. Servant to Naraku

We flew for a long time before we eventually landed by a very dark castle with ominous grey clouds putting up a wall around it. He settled me down to my feet and motioned for me to follow him inside. I hesitated and just stood there looking at him. I wasn't even about to enter that castle with this guy. Unt uh! No way in hell! The man then turned around and saw that I wasn't planing on accompaning him. He walked back over to me and grabbed me by my hand and started to drag me towards the catsle entrance. "Let me go got damn!" I cried trying to losen the tight grip around my wrist.

"Don't squirm. Calm down or I'll kill you," the man simply replied. I sighed and obeyed him, for I knew that he wasn't joking. We entered the castle and it was even darker on the inside than on the outside. He drug me down countless hallways passing very strange and freakish items on the way. He finally stopped in front of a door. He opened it and we walked in. There was a lady with red eyes and black hair similar to his and a little girl with white hair and black eyes there to greet us. The lady with the red eyes narrowed them at me and gave me a suspicious look.

"Naraku. Who is this girl?" she asked the man with the black hair. She started walking towards me. I took a step backward. The man noticed my reaction and let out a light chuckle.

"Do not be afraid girl," he said, "Kagura is harmless." He then turned his gaze back to the woman. "This girl here can see the sacred jewel shards. She can help aide us in my quest to retrieve all of them." The woman once again gave me a suspicious look.

"You sure are dressed strangely. Like that girl Kagome. Are you from her era too?" she asked me.

"I...I don't know," I said, "I don't know who this Kagome is. All I know is that I'm lost and I would really like to go home now." I turned around and tried my best to make it to the door so I could escape this wretched place, but the man grabbed my arm to prevent me from doing that. He roughly pulled me back to him and grabbed my other arm. His grip was painfully tight. He stared down at me with piercing, murderous eyes.

"Oh no girl, you will assist me in my endevors," he said with an evil grin on his face, "if you should refuse, know that I will not hesitate to kill you." His nails bore into my skin causing me to gasp and wince in pain.

"But...but how on earth can...I...help you?" I asked confused, tears starting to form in my eyes. He let his grip go and turned and walked out of the room. I rubbed my arms in the places where the nail marks were. Seconds later he came back in the room with a bow and several arrows.

"Seeing as you have the ability to see the jewel shards, I can only assume that like Kagome and Kikyo, you possess the powers of a priestess," he said, shoving the weapons into my arms. He also pulled out a sword from behind his back and threw it at my feet. "These weapons will aide you in battle."

"Battle?" I asked, now very concerned, "I don't know how to use these things. I'm not a fighter."

"The knowledge of such weaponry will come in due time," he replied, "I believe that your skills will come in handy for me. Now follow me." He exited the room and I obeyed him as I grabbed the heavy arsenal and followed him down another hallway. I glanced back to see Kagura still giving me an unfriendly glare, while the little pale girl's face remained unchanged. I countinued to follow the man until we stopped at another room. This time it was a bedroom. He turned and looked back at me. "You will be living here with me now at the castle," he told me, "get some rest. We will test out your skills tommorrow. From now on you are a servant to this Naraku." He turned around and slid the door shut. I could hear the sounds of his footsteps decreasing and soon the sound stopped completely. I threw the heavy weaponry on the ground and fell down beside it. I let the tears flow freely down my face. Never ever had I missed home as much as I did right now.


	4. What are these powers?

"Yo, get up," I heard a cold voice demand as light started to break. I groggily opened my eyes to see Kagura standing above my bed with another unpleasant look on her face. I yawned and sat up returning the icy stare at her. "Get dressed. Naraku is waiting for you outside," she said, throwing a red and black kimono down at me. She turned around and walked out of the room. I took the kimono in my hands and looked it over. It was so beautiful. Did Naraku get this just for me? I did as Kagura ordered and quickly dressed in the new garmet. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail again, grabbed the weapons that I had recieved the other day, and walked outside of the castle. There I found Naraku there to greet me. He turned around and gave me a friendly smile, something that surprised me to see.

"Are you ready to test out your powers?" he asked me. I replied with a simple shrug. I still had no idea what powers he was talking about. He nodded and walked across the front yard of the castle. "You stay here," he ordered as he saw that I was about to follow him. I nodded and watched him as he continued to walk. He was several feet away when he finally stopped and turned around to look at me. "Pick up your bow," he directed. I reached down and picked up the huge bow and an arrow. I positioned it, ready to strike. "Ready?" he asked me. I replied with a simple nod. Did he want me to shoot him? Was he crazy? I smiled to myself thinking how dumb he was to ask me to do this, because after the way he had treated me, I wouldn't hesitate to let that arrow go. But just as I was wrapped in this though, a huge slimy thing that looked like an eel came flying at me. I looked at it with wide eyes as I dropped the bow and took off running in the other direction. "Don't run, girl!" Naraku yelled at me as he started to chase the thing that he had just sent at me. He caught up with it and slayed it just as it was about to chomp off my head. I was now lying on the ground panting heavily and sweating. Naraku walked up to me and gave me an annoyed look. "You are supposed to shoot it, not run you foolish girl," he said offering a hand to help me up.

"Easy for you to say! You sent the thing flying at me! What the hell was that!" I snapped at him, rejecting his hand.

"A demon," he replied.

"What?!"

"A demon." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You mean that thing was a demon?"

"Yes! Are you hard of hearing?!" I glared at him as I finally accepted his hand. With one swift move, he pulled me to my feet. "There are demons all over this land. Some very weak, some very strong. You have to learn how to fight them off or you will be killed. The only way you can learn this is through practice. So when you see one coming at you, you shoot it with your arrow and slay it or purify it. It's very simple girl."

"Would you stop calling me girl!" I snapped at him, "my name is Tayo...and excuse the hell outta me for not getting this whole demon concept. I am new to these parts." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Alright then Tayo," he sneered, "I suggest that you get used to being around demons, considering that your master is one." I gave him a confused look.

"You are? But you look so...normal...well I mean, except for the eyes."

"Demons come in all forms. Some even look human as I do." He started to walk back over to the position where he was when he let the first demon go. "Let's try this again. This time, shoot it and don't run." I rolled my eyes as I positioned the bow again. Seconds later, Naraku sent another slimy demon flying at me. I was shaking as I tried to postion the bow so I would make a dead on hit. I let the arrow go and it went flying into the demon. There was a bright pink flash of light as the demon disappeared. I gasped as my mouth hung open. Naraku gave me another one of his evil grins. "I knew you possessed the powers of a priestess. And strong ones at that for you to be that precise for your first time shooting," he said walking over to me again. I smiled feeling very successful. Yeah Tayo! You really kick ass!


	5. Diligence

I continued to practice my archery skills on Naraku's demons over the next couple of days. My skill growing and growing with each passing day. Naraku confessed that he was proud of my progress but I wasn't at the level of Kikyo yet. "I can do better than you," was all that I said to him in my defense. He then gave me a smirk and walked back inside the castle. I smiled too as I continued to shoot demons left and right. I even continued practicing long after Naraku had told me I could stop. Nuh uh. I was determined to surpass this Kikyo chick in skill since he had the gall to compare me to her. I don't like losing.

Also within the passing days, something else changed about me too. Where as I once feared Naraku, I didn't fear him anymore. Part of the reason was because of a talk that I had had with Kagura. She told me that if Naraku ever got out of line, I could purify him with my arrows. In fact, she even asked me to do it. I smiled as I declined. Another reason that I didn't fear him now was because I was actually beginning to like him. He may be a cold and devious man, but at least he took me in. I mean, his motives for doing that were completely selfish, but I still had a roof over my head. I had also kind of gotten to know him a little bit. About how he came to be and why so many people are after him. I kind of felt sorry for the guy, even though he brought most of this on himself. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little compassion for him.

I continued to practice into the wee hours of the night. I guess Naraku had gotten tired of hearing the sounds of screaming demons for he was now standing on the castle porch staring at me. He gave me a smirk.

"I admire your dedication Tayo," he said. I smiled back at him.

"I want to be perfect, ya know, since you claim that I'm not." I shot another demon. He stepped off of the porch and started to walk towards me. He took his hand and lowered my bow.

"Still, you need rest," he said, eyes staring into mine. He really did have some gorgeous eyes. They were, unique to say the least. I shook my head and lifted the bow again, but Naraku snatched it away from me. He turned and started to walk back towards the castle.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Go to bed," he told me without turning, "tommorrow we shall truly test your skills against the demon, Inuyasha. He is strong so you need to be well rested." He continued to walk into the castle. I followed him inside. He was right. I did need some sleep, for I was exhausted from all of my training. I went to my room and fell on my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	6. My First Battle With Inuyasha

"Tayo. Girl. Wake up," I heard a voice say. The sun was shining through my window and hitting my face. I groaned as I turned on my otherside.

"Go away," I sighed annoyed, not realizing who I was talking to. I should have just opened my eyes because just seconds after those words left my lips, I felt myself being backhanded in the face. Okay, that got me up! I sat up and opened my eyes to see who in the hell had just hit me. I would've struck back, but I saw it was Naraku. He had an angry look on his face.

"Do not disobey me girl," he growled. I simply nodded as I rubbed my cheek. Man, shooting him with an arrow was sounding better and better. 'No Tayo, think of his good qualities...his very few...few good qualities,' I thought to myself. "Get dressed. We're going in a few minutes," he said as he got up and walked out of my room. I did as he said and quickly dressed. My cheek still on fire.

* * *

He was outside waiting for me. He was impatiently tapping his foot and leaning against a tree as I slowly came up to him. He looked up at me, but his unpleasant glare didn't soften any. What a great way to start out the morning.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Simple. Kill Inuyasha," he replied like it was obvious. I sighed as I put a hand to my hip.

"Can you be a little more specific? Ya know, give me more information?"

"Inuyasha is a half dog demon with a red garmet on. He carries a big sword called the Tessaiga. Its very powerful and you should watch out for his wind scar attack. Traveling with him is a young Monk named Miroku. He has a void in his hand called a Wind Tunnel." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ball. He put it in on the ground in front of me. A wasp-like bug flew out of the ball. I gasped as I took a step back. Got damn I hate bugs! Naraku lightly chuckled as he saw my reaction. "These insects are called Saimyoushou. They will prove to be very useful in battle with the monk."

"Okay, is that all who I have to fight?" I asked, now getting a little concerned.

"No," he replied, "there are two women who also travel with the half breed. One is named Sango. She is a demon slayer. And the other is named Kagome. Like you she posesses the powers of a priestess and is the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. That's all I've heard since I've gotten here. To tell the truth, I didn't really care about these other people. I really wanted to meet her since she seemed to be so damn popular around these parts. Naraku had told me that Kikyo actually played a small part in his creation, but when I asked him how, he told me if was of no concern. Did he like this chick or something?

"So tell me Naraku. When will I finally get to meet this Kikyo woman I've been hearing about?" I asked him. He turned away from me and looked up at the sky.

"In due time," he replied, "but now you need to focus solely on Inuyasha and his friends."

"You expect me to fight four people by myself?!" I cried out.

"Kagura will be going with you." he replied. I sighed but was only slightly convinced. I still felt like I wasn't being told everything. This man was so damn frustrating. I looked around me, searching for my fighting partner.

"Where is Kagura?" I asked him.

"She has already been dispatched to the village where Inuyasha and his friends are staying. She's waiting on you, so get going. The saimyoushou will lead you to her." He walked back into the castle leaving me out there all alone.

* * *

It seemed as if I was walking for hours, following the saimyoushou as they led me to my partner in crime. I was beginning to get very annoyed. "How much further?!" I demanded to know, now at my wit's end. Just as I snapped the question at them, the insects began to lower themselves and flew over to Kagura who was standing behind a tree.

"What took you so long?!" she snapped at me.

"Sorry, I can't fly like you!" I snapped back. She narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked at her. What, was I supposed to be scared or something? "Anyways. Where is this Inuyasha person?"

"Come," she said as she started to walk towards a little, village house, "be silent." We both stood on the side of the house, inching closer and closer to the door. I could hear voices on the inside talking, but soon they stopped.

"I smell something," I heard a voice growl. Seconds later, a man with white hair, dog-like ears, and a red outfit came flying out of the door with three other people. "Kagura," he growled staring at her intensely.

"Inuyasha...long time no see."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here obeying instructions from that bastard Naraku. Why else would I be here? You really are a half wit." Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his sword. The rustly little blade transforming into a great one.

"I'll gladly put you out of your misery."

"Oh how sweet, but I don't need help from the likes of you!" Kagura yelled as she swung the fan that she always carried. "Dance of Blades!" Sharp blades of wind came from her fan and went flying at Inuyasha. Inuyasha doged them by quickly jumping in the air.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled as he swung his blade to the ground.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled back as she swung her fan again sending twisters to counter the wave of light that came from his sword. She turned her head to me. "Don't just stand there Tayo! Do something!" she snapped. I slowly came out of the shadows. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't even think that my arrows could even do damage to a demon as strong as him. His aura was pretty strong. Inuyasha turned his gaze to me as well.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, "are you another one of Naraku's twisted offspring?" I remained silent.

"Hold on Inuyasha," the girl with the school uniform on said as she came running to him, "see how she's dressed? She must be from my era." Inuyasha gave me a good look over.

"You're right Kagome. Do you know this girl?" he asked. The girl just shook her head. "Tell me girl, who are you and why are you working for that bastard, Naraku?!" I still didn't say anything as I removed an arrow from the bag on my back. I lifted my bow and positioned it to strike. "Heh! A measly arrow can't harm me," the dog demon arrogantly proclaimed. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't but I didn't know what else to do. I let the arrow go and it went flying at him. But it missed him. T.T Instead, it hit the sword. 'Awww man!' I thought to myself, 'How could I miss?' But just then, the big sword transformed back into the original rusty blade. "What the..." Inuyasha said, staring at the Tessaiga.

"She made the Tessaiga transform!" the demon slayer cried out.

"She must possess the powers of a priestess," the monk exclaimed. 'So I've been told,' I thought with a little smirk. The monk started to approach me. "Tell me woman. Why would someone who possess these powers want to work for a massive evil like Naraku?" I took a step back.

"Naraku took me in when I somehow found myself in this land, and he helped me develop my shooting skills," I told him.

"I see," the monk said, "you feel as if you owe him something. You are a very kind woman indeed. Clearly not a spawn of Naraku. In that case, would you be so kind as to bear my children?" My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words upon hearing that. Did I just hear him right? I didn't get a chance to tell him no as seconds later the demon slayer had whacked him over the head with the big boomerang that she carried and drug him away.

"Lecherous monk!" she angrily muttered under her breath.

"Look are we gonna continue talking or are we going to fight?" Inuyasha said as he started running to me. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" I didn't get a chance to react as seconds later, I was on the ground with a huge gash in my arm. Owww got damn that hurt like hell!

"Wait Inuyasha! She's just a human girl!" the girl, Kagome yelled at him.

"I don't care, she still works for Naraku!!" he yelled back. He positioned himself, ready to strike again.

"SIT!" Kagome suddenly screamed. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck started to glow as he fell face first into the ground. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Kagura ran over to me.

"If you get killed, Naraku will definitely kill me," she said, eyeing the blood flowing out of my right arm. She removed one of the feathers in her hair and it transformed into a huge one. "Get on." I obeyed as I climed onto the big feather with her and ascended into the air.


	7. Naraku's Real Smile

We continued to fly for awhile heading back toward the castle. My arm just pouring out blood. I could tell that I was on my own as Kagura didn't even lift a finger to help me. I removed my shirt and wrapped it around my arm in order to soak up some of the blood. I didn't even care that Naraku was about to see me half naked. It was either that or die and right now, being seen in my bra didn't sound so bad. We didn't even make it to the castle before we came across Naraku. It seemed as if he was waiting for us. Kagura descended to the earth and we both got off of the feather. He approached us with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagura coldly asked him. He gave her an icy glare before turning his eyes on me.

"I came to see how my newest servant was doing," he said. I turned my head from his gaze and looked at the ground. Hmmm...did I really want to tell him what happened? I think not.

"This girl is useless," Kagura snapped, "she didn't even once strike Inuyasha. Or anyone as a matter of fact. The only thing she could do was hit and transform the Tessaiga. She'll never be of any use to us. She'll never be as good as Kikyo." Naraku didn't say anything as he switched his glare from me to Kagura back to me again.

"Kagura, head back to the castle. I need to talk to Tayo here in private." She rolled her eyes as she once again took the feather out of her hair, transformed it, and left. He didn't say anything for a while as he continued to look at me, like he was expecting me to explain myself. Heh! I wasn't even about to tell him how I screwed up, not after all of that game I was talking. After a few moments he walked pass me. "Come," he said.

* * *

We continued walking beside each other, until we had stopped at a river bank. He was very quiet. He didn't even say one word to me the whole time. What was he thinking? Was he really that pissed? I began to get tired of the silent treatment. "Okay, okay, I screwed up! I admit it!" I cried, flaring my arms out at my side, "I'm sorry, but would you please stop that eerie silence?" He stopped walking and turned around to look at me.

"Who says that you screwed up?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. I looked at him confused.

"Wasn't I supposed to kill Inuyahsa?" I asked.

"Yes, you were, but you was still able to make the Tessaiga transform. I guess that will sufice for now," he calmly said.

"Yeah, but Kagura said..."

"Kagura wasn't even able to kill Inuyasha either, and she's had ample time to do so. I've about had it with her." I looked at the ground, starting to feel a little better.

"So you mean that I did okay for my first time?"

"You didn't die did you?" I let out a light laugh. Nah, I guess I didn't. I began to feel my confidence grow back.

"So I am really a kick ass chick hunh?"

"Don't get cocky. You're still a novice. You still have some time before you reach the skill level of Kikyo." Uggggh! There that name was again! Kikyo! I had about had it with him all the time comparing me to her. I hadn't even met the girl yet and I was already beginning to dislike her.

"Well if she's so great why don't you get her to teach me! You know, since you can't stop talking about her!" I snapped at him. He narrowed those red eyes at me.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching me.

"You know, Kikyo! Kikyo can do this! Kikyo can do that! Well guess what?! I ain't Kikyo now am I?! I'm Tayo!" I was mad as hell. Okay, so maybe I was overreacting a bit, but all of this comparison really had to stop. I noticed now that he was curling his right fist up into a ball.

"You dare talk to your master like that?" he asked me, "Hmph. The audacity. You know what?...I think you need to cool off a little bit." And before I knew it, Naraku had pushed me off the bank and into the river. I gasped as I felt the icy cold water threaten to engulf me. As quickly as I could I swam to shore. Naraku walked over to me and began to laugh. I was so pissed now. I was drenched from head to toe and freezing cold. It also didn't help that I was half naked. I forgot all about my injured arm as I lept from the ground and tackled him. He hit the ground hard as I began to whail on him.

"You jerk! You son of a bitch!" I yelled every offensive name you could possibly think of at him. I didn't get in many hits as he grabbed my arms in mid swing, flipped me over, and pinned me to the ground.

"Calm down girl it was a joke!" he snapped at me, trying to stop me from struggling.

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"Too bad cause it was to me! Now stop acting like this before you mess your arm up even more!" I looked at my right arm and saw that it was bleeding again. I sighed and obeyed him and stopped. He took a big sigh as he tried to control his laughter. I still didn't see what was so damn funny, but it was nice to see a real smile on his face for a change. Seeing him this way, made me smile. "What is it?" he asked when he noticed me smiling at him.

"Its nothing, I've just never seen you smile like that before. You look kinda nice," I said. He looked deep into my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get used to it," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it Naraku," I sarcastically said. He smiled again. He got off of me and offered a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I winced and grabbed my bloody arm as I started to feel the pain again.

"Come, we'll take care of that," he said as he picked me up in his arms. He left the ground and started to fly to the castle.


	8. Offering him my friendship

We finally arrived at the castle after a long flight. Naraku eased me to my feet and we walked together into the dark castle. As we made our way down the hallway, I passed Kagura, who was standing beside Kanna and Kohaku.

"Hmph. Still alive I see," Kagura hissed at me. I gave her a very icy glare as I continued to follow Naraku. We ended up in a dark room with a bed as its only furniture. Naraku went to a wall and lit the candles on it for lighting. He then walked over to a closet and pulled out some bandages and a bottle of alcohol. He then walked back over to me with the items and told me to sit on the bed. I obeyed and he sat down beside me. He took the bottle of alcohol and opened it.

"Ummm...that's okay. I'll be fine," I said, staring at the bottle with fear.

"Don't be such a coward. It will only sting a little," he said grabbing my wrist so I wouldn't try to escape. He took some and poured it into his hand and then rubbed it on my wound.

"EEEEYEEEEEAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!!!!" I cried out feeling the alcohol's sharp, burning pain in my wound. Hmph. Sting a little my ass! Naraku gave me an annoyed look. I guess he thought that I was exaggerating, but really I wasn't. That really hurt like hell. It was almost worse that the initial wound itself.

After a few moments the burning sensation of the alcohol began to wear off and Naraku began to patch my arm up.

"So, Inuyasha did this huh?" he said

"Mmmhmm."

"You're a lucky girl. He could have ripped your arm off with those claws of his. You should be more careful next time."

"You should have told me about his attacks."

"That doesn't matter. In times of battle you should always be on your toes. One small mistake could very well be your last." I sighed. He was right. "Lift your arm," he said. I raised my right arm high above my head as he continued to wrap bandages around it.

"Say Naraku..."

"Yes."

"Why are you so harsh sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you insist on making so many enemies? Don't you care about people's feelings?" He stopped his work for a minute and looked at me in my eyes. His stare gave me the feeling that maybe I shoudn't have asked him that.

"I seek to obtain all of the sacred jewel shards. By any means necessary. I cannot help it if some people do not like my methods of getting them. Its not like that matters anyway. Feelings are a weakness. Something that I'm trying to rid of myself, but that fool Onigumo won't let me." That's right. I had forgotten that he had a human side to him too. He originated from a human named Onigumo. He had told me before that Onigumo was a bandit who had been badly burned and he let demons feast on his body in order to gain a new one. And that's how Naraku came to be. "That foolish bandit's heart is still apart of me," Naraku continued, "I can't seem to rid myself of him. But once I do, my feelings which hinder me will be no more. That and that infamous mark will disappear."

"Mark?" I asked confused.

"The spider scar," he said. I still looked at him confused. After he had finished patching up my wound, he turned around and lowered his kimono top revealing a huge spider shaped scar on his back. "These burn marks are proof that I am still only a mere half demon." I eyed the great mark with awe. I had never seen anything like that before. I slowly reached a hand up and lightly traced the scar with my fingers. Naraku kind of shivered at my touch, but didn't stop me. I couldn't for the life of me understand why Naraku insisted on freeing himself of emotions of love and compassion and concern. Those were what made us human. Okay so he wasn't all human, but still half of him was. I didn't really know what all went on in Naraku's past or why he hated Inuyasha or why he even considered emotions as a burden, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that Naraku was lonely. Sure, he was a strong demon who could get anything he wanted, but one thing that he didn't have was any friends. I mean, Kagura hates his guts, he controls Kohaku, and Kanna doesn't even have emotions herself. Maybe I was being naieve, but all I could I think was that all Naraku needed was for someone to show him some kindness because he obviously wasn't getting any. And with that thought I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. He gasped at my action. "Tayo?" he said.

"That human heart of yours is very valuable," I said still holding him in my arms, "its more valuable than gold, silver, or even the Shikon Jewel. I wouldn't be so quick to get rid of it if I were you. You might lose the people who care about you." Naraku let out a light laugh as if to say that I was crazy.

"Oh is that so? I know of no one who cares about me," he said.

"I do," I sofly said, "if you would stop treating me like your servant and treated me like a friend, you could see that. I mean, I am helping you out of my own free will. You don't control me in any way. Now would someone who didn't like you do that for you?" He didn't reply. He didn't even move an inch. He was completely silent. I didn't know if my words were getting through or not. I released him from my grip and got up off of the bed. "Thank you for fixing my arm," I said before leaving the room and walking to my bedroom.

As I lay in bed remembering what I had said to Naraku, I rememebered my own bestfriend and family. I hoped that they weren't worried about me, but I knew that they were. I surely wished that I knew some way to get back to them. But at the same time, I didn't want to leave Naraku after what I had said to him. My consience wouldn't let me live with that. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard footsteps outside of my door. I sat up as I saw the door slide open and Naraku enter. He just stared at me silently for a couple of seconds.

"Do you wish to see your friends again?" he asked. No freakin way! Could he read my thoughts or something? I quietly nodded my head. He sat on the floor beside my bed. "Tommorrow I shall take you to the bone eaters well. Its the portal between your world and mine. I will allow you to visit them, but only if you promise that you'll return to me in a couple of days." I smiled as I nodded my head.

"I promise," I said. Naraku lightly smiled back. He got off of the floor and left my room. I laid back down on my bed and smiled. Hmmm. Maybe my words got through after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww how sweet, lol


	9. Returning To My Era

We got up very early the next morning and set out to go to the well where I had been when I first appeared in the feudal era. It was still dark outside and I was still extremely sleepy. I hadn't planned on getting up that early. Naraku said that he wanted to leave before the others woke up. He didn't want them to think that I was getting any special treatment. So there we were flying high in the sky. Him wide awake and me in his arms practically asleep. We continued flying for a while untill Naraku started to make his descent back to the earth. "We're here," he said, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was back in the woods where I had originally been. Naraku set me to my feet and walked with me over to the well. "If you go back down, you will end up back in your own land and to get back here, just jump in it from you world and so on," he told me. I nodded my head. "Annnnd, if you don't return to me on your own in five days, I will come get you myself."

"Didn't I just promise you last night that I would come back? Do you not trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone but myself."

"Well I guess that I'll just have to prove to you that you can." Naraku turned around and started to walk away, brushing my response off. "Wait Naraku!" I called making him turn around. I had to make him belive me. I would come back to him. "I promise that I will be back in five days, because if I stay too long, I will begin to miss you," I said with a serious face. He didn't reply, change his expression, or anything. He just stood there with his arms crossed looking at me. I gave him a warm smile to show that I was sincere. He slightly nodded and turned around and walked away. I then climbed in the well and jumped in.

When I had climbed out of the well, I was suprised to see the woods that I recognized. "Am I really back in Tokyo?" I thought to myself. I started running in the direction of my school. I was surprised for this time I came across it. I really was back in my own city. I ran in the direction of my house. I couldn't wait to see my family again. I wonder what they had been up to for it had almost been a month since I had first fell down the well. When I arrived at my home, I ran to the door and immediately began banging on it. It was still early in the morning, but the sun was begining to rise. I figured that my father would be already up, getting ready for work. Sure enough, seconds later I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Who is it?" my father's voice boomed.

"It's me, Tayo," I replied. As soon as I said my name, he opened the front door. He stood in front of me with a shocked look on his face for a few moments.

"Tayo!" he cried pulling me into a tight embrace, "oh my baby girl. Oh musume. My daughter. My Tayo. Oh how I've missed you. I thought you were dead." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"I've missed you too chichi," I said, tightly hugging him back, "but I'm alright." He took his hand and started rubbing my hair, holding me even tighter. We stayed in that position for a few moments until my stepmom came downstairs with Yuki.

"NII-CHAN!!!" he cried out running to me and hugging my legs. I reached down and picked up my baby brother in my arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tayo? Honey is that really you?" my stepmom, Ai asked.

"Yes ma'am its me alright," I replied smiling

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're okay," she sighed, hugging both me and Yuki. Oh yeah. It was a true Kodak moment. Like they say, there's no place like home.

"So what happened to you?" my father asked me after I had gotten settled in. "When Kaoru had told us that you had fallen down that well near your school, I immediately sent a rescue team out to save you. But when they got in the well, they said that you weren't in there and they couldn't find a body. It was like you had vanished into thin air." I took a sip of the tea I was drinking.

"Well, I guess you could say that I did."

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"When I fell down the well, I somehow ended up in feudal Japan. It's crazy back then dad. Demons everywhere, people always fighting, its wild. I even met a half demon named Naraku. He took me into his castle and took care of me while I was there. Well...he sorta did anyways." My father gave me a very confused/concerned/freaked out look.

"Ta...Tayo are you alright?"

"I know its hard to believe, but I'm telling the absolute truth," I lifted up my right arm and showed him the bandages on it, "see. I got this injury during a fight with another half demon named Inuyasha. I swear to you dad, I'm telling the truth." He took my arm in his hand and looked the damage over.

"No modern day person would have bandages like these," he said to himself eyeing my arm.

"So you believe me then?" He set my arm back down and looked at me.

"I don't know," he said rubbing his chin, "you haven't really been known to lie to people, but you can understand how I'm kind of finding this all hard to comprehend. A time traveling well? Come on, this is not an anime or a manga or some movie (Me:oh pop if you only knew :p). This is real life. Things like that don't really happen."

"I swear to you dad, I...hold on," I said. I got up and ran upstairs to my room. I went over to my bookbag that I had been wearing the day that all of this happened. I reached in and pulled out the bow and arrow Naraku had given me. I ran back downstairs with the wepons. "See. These are authentic feudal era wepons." My father took them into his hands and looked those over too. He then looked back up at me with a shocked expression.

"You are telling the truth," he said,

"I told you I was."

"This is incredible."

"Yes it is, but you can't tell anyone outside of this family about this. I don't want people to think that I'm weird or something."

"Your secret's safe." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to go and visit Kaoru," I told him. I then went back upstairs to my room to go get dressed.

* * *

I took my time walking to Kaoru's house. I wanted to enjoy the sights of modern day Japan. Of course these were things that I was used to seeing everyday but ever since what happened happened, I've begun to appreciated these things a little more. I had Yuki with me. He didn't want to leave my side, so I told him that if he behaved, I would bring him along. Plus, Kaoru had a little sister and brother of her own that he could play with. We finally arrived at Kaoru's home and I rang the door bell.

"Kaowoo! We heauh!" Yuki called from the outside.

"I'm coming!" Kaoru called back. I heard multiple footsteps running to the door. The door slid open and Kaoru, her four year old sister, Misao and her seven year old brother, Akito stood before us. Kaoru immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're hear! When you called me on the phone, I seriously thought that I was losing it, but now I see that I'm not." I pulled back and smiled at her. She took me by the hand and practically pulled me into the house with the children following.

"So what happened to you?" Kaoru asked me. We were sitting around in her bedroom. I told her the same thing I had told my father and showed her the bandages as evidence just like I had done with him. To my surprise, she was more quick to believe me than my father was. "That is so cool!" she cried cupping her hands together.

"Yeah, I guess so, but promise me you'll keep this between me and you. The only people who know are you and my family. I don't want anyone else to know."

"You know me well enough to know that I won't tell."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. So umm tell me. This guy you're staying with...what was his name again?"

"Hunh? Oh you mean Naraku?"

"Yeah! That's it. Is he cute?"

"Ummm...well...yeah, I guess he is attractive."

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he has very long, silky, wavy black hair, he has dark red almond eyes, he has a nice smile, he's taller than me, and he has muscles."

"Ooo he does sound cute. You two haven't been...you know..." I felt my face getting heated a little bit. She really wasn't suggesting that he and I...

"No!" I cried out, "Ewww, Kaoru. I'm just his friend." Kaoru laughed at my reaction.

"Do you think that he's cuter than your ex? Because he sounds better looking to me."

"Yeah, I guess he's cuter than Daisuke."

"So you mean, after all this time you've been gone, you haven't even once tried to get with him?" I shook my head. I mean, I did like Naraku, but not in that way. He wasn't in the least bit boyfriend material. Nuh uh. "You're crazy Tayo, because from what you told me about him, he sounds incredibly sexy. I would try to get something started if I were you. He seems way better than that jerk Daisuke."

"Are you kidding me? Naraku is thoughtless, insensitive, and very selfish."

"Well, what guy isn't from time to time?" Hmmm. She did have a point. But still...

"Speaking of Daisuke. How's he been doing?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"He has gotten back together with Yaya," she sighed.

"What? How long?"

"They got back together the week after you had fallen down the well."

"Hmph. Trifling. He sure didn't waste anytime did he?"

"Nah I guess not. So are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

"No. I'm going back to the feudal era in four days, so I'm going to spend as much time with my family as possible."

"Do you want me to tell everyone that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Just don't mention you know what." Kaoru put a hand over her heart as if to say I promise. I smiled at her.

"Taaayo!" Kaoru's mom yelled upstairs. I got up and went downstairs with Kaoru following me.

"Yes ma'am," I said when I came face to face with her.

"Your father is on the phone. He says that if you're finished spending time with Kaoru, he wants you to come home." I turned and looked at Kaoru for permission.

"Just come back to see me before you leave again," she said. I nooded at her. I turned back to her mom.

"Tell him I'm on my way," I said. Osaka-San nodded and gave him the message. I got my brother and together we made our way back home.


	10. New Weapon

The next few days went by very quickly. The fifth day had finally arrived and that was the day that I had promised Naraku that I would come back. I woke up early and started to pack some things so I would be more prepared this time when I passed through the well. I packed clothes, a first aid kit, food, and somemore things. I said goodbye to my family and promised them that I would come visit them again soon. I then headed out to the bone eaters well where I was supposed to meet Kaoru.

When I arrived, Kaoru was already there waiting for me. She greeted me with a smile and I did likewise. She had a sad look in her eyes though.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again," she sighed.

"I'll be back soon."

"I believe you."

"I'm going to miss you," I said, giving her a big hug

"I'm gonna miss you too." Just then, Kaoru started to rumage through her messenger bag. She pulled out a teddy bear. It was the teddy bear that her father had given her the day before he died when she was younger. "I want you to keep this, so you know, you can have a piece of me with you."

"I cannot accept this Kaoru," I said holding the soft brown bear.

"Oh I know you can't. That's why you're only borrowing it. I mean, when you return home, I expect it back. But until then you can keep it." I smiled at my friend. I gave her another hug, went over to the well and jumped in it .

* * *

When I arrived in the feudal era again. I found Naraku waiting for me. I gave him a big smile, but he didn't give me one back.

"I see you kept your word," he said, eyes fixed on me and arms crossed.

"I told you I would," I replied, climbing out of the well. I put the heavy bag full of stuff on the ground. I walked over to him. "Did you miss me?"

"No. I knew I'd see you in five days whether you wanted to come back or not," he said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Naraku, could you stop being a hard ass for once?"

"Come on, we have no time to waste," he said, ignoring my question. He walked over to me, picked me and my things up we started to fly off to the castle.

* * *

I was in my room, putting my things away when Naraku entered. He had a bow in his hands. Bigger than the previous one he gave me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh you got me a present!" I cried trying to give him a hug, but of course, he moved out of the way.

"No girl, I'm just replacing your weapon with a better one," he said, like it was obvious. I knew that it wasn't a present, I was just trying to be friendly. Hmmm trying to get him to accept me as a friend would be tougher than I thought. But I do like a good challenge. I went over to my bag and removed the original bow and arrows.

"What's wrong with these?" I asked.

"Nothing if you like weak, human weapons." I looked at him confused. He walked over to me and put the bow in my hand. "This bow is made from my bones and..." Yeah, when he said that I dropped the thing to the floor and my jaw dropped. From his bones? What? Naraku gave me harsh look and bent down to pick the bow up. "Close your mouth girl, you'll catch flies. Yes, this weapon is made from my bones. I am a demon remember? Some demons are capable of such things." I once again accepted the bow in my hands. "Now like I was saying, because this bow is made from apart of me, it is capable of putting up a barrier."

"A barrier?"

"Yes. If Inuyasha or anyone else were to send a deadly attack at you, a barrier will form around you blocking the attack so you won't get harmed."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"I decided to give it to you so you wouldn't get hurt like you did last time you fought him. Considering that you are going to fight him again today." I widened my eyes at him. Wait a minute! I just got back to my feudal era home and he is already sending me to fight Inuyasha again?

"What?!" I snapped at him.

"You and I will be going to pay Inuyasha a little visit."

"You're coming too?"

"Yes, I have a little message to deliver him, and I want to see the look on his face in person." An evil smile appeared on his face. What was Naraku up to? What was going on in that complex brain of his? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.


	11. Heartfelt Hug

I followed Naraku through some very thick woods. We were on our way to meet Inuyasha and his friends. Naraku was very quiet the whole time, but he had a very content look on his face. Whatever this secret or message that he had for Inuyasha must have been big for him to look like that. I looked at him puzzled and wondering what it could be. When I had asked him what it was, he just told me I would find out the same time everybody else did. Naraku really liked keeping people out in the dark about things. I guess he really didn't trust anyone.

We finally stopped in the middle of the woods. I looked around and saw no signs of people or anything. "Why'd we stop?" I asked

"Inuyasha can find me by my scent. So we don't have to go any further," he replied. He walked over to a big boulder and sat on it. I went over and sat by him. He was very quiet. I looked at him as he stared off into the distance. I wondered what could be going on in that head of his. Just then he turned his head and caught me staring at him. I quickly averted my eyes to the ground. "Tell me girl," he said, "the night before you left to go back to your own era. What you said to me, did you really mean it?" I returned my gaze back to his face.

"Yes," I replied looking into his eyes.

"Not that it really matters, but why would you want to be my friend? I mean, do you want something in return from me?" I shook my head.

"Not at all," I said.

"Then why do you like me then, if you want nothing in return?" I thought about his question. What did draw me to him? What was it about him that I liked so much? I mean, let's be honest, he thinks of no one but himself, he is manipulative, cruel, cold, dark, devious, and countless other things. Many people would say that I was crazy for sticking by his side. They would say that I should have just ran away from him or stayed in my own world and if he came after me, just take him out with a gun or something. I said before that part of the reason that I stayed by his side was to show him the kindness that he has never gotten and to help relieve him of his loneliness, but was that the whole reason?

I looked deep into his eyes searching for the answer. I had never noticed how beautiful they were. I mean, I had seen them countless times but today for some reason they just stood out more. Looking into them I found my answer. Like they say, the eyes are the window to the soul. I changed my glance from Naraku's eyes to the clear blue sky. I leaned down with my elbows on my knees and my face resting in my hands.

"You know Naraku," I began, " you are one complicated man. You seem to be this villanous, harsh dude that has this 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything' attitude, but just now, looking into your eyes, I didn't get that vibe from you. Under all of that hard exterior, you still have softness in you."

"Ha Ha! How foolish girl! I, Naraku, soft?! That's completely idiotic," Naraku laughed at my words. I smiled to myself as I sat back up. I reached up and pulled his chin so that he was face to face with me.

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me," I said with a grin, "I know better." I moved my hand from his face to his chest. "You just need to let people in, and I would be honored if I was the one that you let in. I promise that I will not hurt you. I know what it feels like to be betrayed by a person who says that they care about you and I don't ever want anyone to feel that kind of pain, especially from me. And if you let me into you, I'll let you into me. That's how friendship works." I stared at my hand on his chest. I was very silent and so was Naraku. Then Naraku did something totally unexpected, he pulled me into an embrace.

"You are something girl," he said, "I guess it wouldn't kill me to show a little more kindness to you." I smiled and closed my eyes. It felt so good to here him say that. He had finally accepted me as a friend Maybe it was because I proved my loyalty to him by coming back to him is what made his opinion of me change. I don't know but whatever it was, I was happy. It also felt good to be this close to him physically. I could feel his chest moving in and out with each breath he took and that seemed to make it even more relaxing. Just then, I began to hear sounds of rustling leaves in the distance knocking me out of my trance. Naraku released me from his arms and stood up. I did likewise. We both stated in the direction of where the sounds were coming from. The sounds began to get louder. Soon the person who was making the commotion came into view.

"Narakuuuu," Inuyasha coldy growled, eyes filled with anger. And just like that, our little happy moment was over.

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku said with a sly smirk on his face, "Just the person I was waiting for."

* * *

**A/N:** Oooo what's up his sleeve?


	12. Secret Revealed

"What are you doing here Naraku? I would have expected to find one of your puppets or detachments rather than you," Inuyasha said staring at him.

"What are you not happy to see me? And after all we've been through," Naraku replied smirking.

"Heh! Don't kid yourself." Inuyasha drew his sword. Like before the rusty blade transformed into a bigger one. Naraku still had his slick smile on his face.

"You know that temper of yours is really something."

"Shut up!" Just then, Inuyasha's friends caught up with them.

"Naraku!" Miroku called out to him. Naraku glanced at the monk, but didn't say anything. Miroku then turned his eyes on me. "Its that girl again," he said.

"Look, I don't have time to waste. How about I kill you right were you stand," Inuyasha cried swinging his sword to the ground. "Wind Scar!" Like before, the Tessaiga sent out waves of light and they were headed for Naraku.

"Look out Naraku!" I cried, hoping that he would move, but he just stood there. A pink bubble began to form around him and it deflected Inuyasha's attack. Was that the barrier that he was talking about?

"Hunh. I should have known that you'd put up a barrier," Inuyasha said scowling that his attack didn't work.

"Your puny sword is no match for me," Naraku said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." Just then, the blade on Inuyasha's sword began to turn bright red. Close to the color of blood. Inuyasha came charging at Naraku and jumped in the air. He came down on Naraku as hard as he could, but once again a barrier formed around him. "Damn," Inuyasha growled, "he's gotten stronger." Naraku let out an evil laugh.

"Face it Inuyasha its useless. I am way too powerful." Inuyasha then turned towards me.

"Well since I can't harm you, I'll do the next best thing."

"What? You would harm a mere human girl. You really are pathetic."

"Knowing you, that girl is no ordinary human. She must be evil to hang around the likes of you."

"Come now Inuyasha, you got it all wrong. You should really be focusing on me, not on her. Besides you cannot harm her anyway."

"Like hell I can't!" He came running at me. In a panic I reached for an arrow in the bag behind me and placed it in the bow. I shot at him, but only grazed his arm. There was a soft glow of light when I hit him. "What the hell? Another sacred arrow?" he said looking at his arm.

"Yes. Like your wench Kagome, Tayo here has priestess powers," Naraku grinned, "I wouldn't mess with her or she'll purify you. Her skill is at great levels." I positioned another arrow in my bow ready to strike, but Naraku shook his head at me. "No Tayo, I want to tell Inuyasha what I know first."

"What you know? What do you mean?" Inuyasha said. Naraku turned and looked at him. Another sneaky smile formed at his lips.

"I know your little secret, Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"Ahm hmm. Yesss, your very precious secret that you never wanted me to find out. Oh, but I know. I know everything. I know how you lose your powers and become human on the first night of the new moon." Inuyasha's eyes widened and so did the eyes of his friends. "Yes, that's right. I know all about it."

"How in the hell did you find out?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You have to remember that I have eyes everywhere, Inuyasha. You really are foolish for letting your guard down. That night when you were fighting your brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, near Mt. Hakurei. Yes, that's the night I found out your secret, through Kanna's mirror."

"So what are you gonna do now Naraku? Are you gonna take me down when I'm weak? Cause that is the only way you can defeat me."

"Nonsense, I can do that now," Naraku said. He sent a wave of light through his barrier. "Now Tayo!" I took the arrow once again and positioned it to strike. I sent it flying in Naraku's wave of light.

"I don't think so!" Kagome suddenly yelled with her own bow in her hands. She then released an arrow.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled. A wind wave came out of his sword and conjoined with Kagome's sacred arrow. Their attack met up with ours and it began to push our own attack backwards. Soon, both attacks were coming at us. I looked around me, but there was no way to escape it. This was it, I just knew it. Just then, Naraku jumped in front of me and put a barrier around us, but the attack still hit him, although it didn't hit me. I had closed my eyes, awaiting the impact, but since it never came, I opened them again. I gasped to see that Naraku's body had been blown apart, with only his head remaining.

"You win this time Inuyasha," he growled, "but rest assured that I will return for you." The barrier that held us began to rise in the air and soon we gone from Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no. Is he okay??


	13. Meeting Kikyo

We had finally stopped in a desolate wooded area very far from the place where we had battled Inuyasha. Naraku was still in the barrier and his body was starting to reform. I watched in amazement. I had never seen anything like it before. Soon, his whole body was together again, but he also didn't have any clothes on. I quickly turned my head before I could see anything. Naraku let out a light laugh.

"Such a shy girl. Come now, at your age its not like you've never seen a naked man before," he said. I could feel my face getting a little heated.

"Yeah, well I've never seen you naked and I don't want to either."

"Oh Tayo, I feel offended." I heard him rustling behind me, "okay you can turn around now." I slowly turned around and saw that he had put his baboon pelt around him. His body looked just like it did before.

"So can all demons reform themselves like this?" I asked

"No, I'm a special case. No matter how much damage is done to me, I can always regenerate my body. That's why I stepped infront of you to block Inuyasha and Kagome's attack. I knew you would be killed, but I wouldn't be," he said taking a seat beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't think too much of it. I just didn't want my priestess to be harmed." I smiled again. I wondered if that was his true reason for jumping in the way or not. Either way, I was still thankful.

"Umm, Naraku?"

"Yes."

"That message you had for Inuyasha. About him becoming human during the new moon. What does all that mean?"

"Inuyasha is a half demon, like you already know. Half demons have times in which they become human. Likewise they can have times when they become full blooded demons. The time which this occurs and how it occurs varies from demon to demon. Inuyasha's human form happens to appear on the first moonless night. When a half demon is in his human form, it is wise for him or her to go into hiding until they return to their normal selves. This is the time period when a half demon is its weakest and it is very easy to take him down."

"Do you have times when you become human, Naraku?"

"Well, I really don't become human. More like, immobile. I'm different from other half demons because I wasn't born in the natural way."

"So when does your weak period occur?" He turned and looked me in my eyes and smiled.

"I'll never tell," he smirked putting a finger to his lips.

"I understand," I smiled, "I don't tell when I'm on my period either." He gave me a harsh look. I laughed. "I'm just kidding, Naraku. It was a joke. You know, like that time you pushed me in the river." He began to laugh too. Not so much with me, but at me. I knew he was remembering that time that he pushed me off of a river bank after I had gotten pissed at him for all the time comparing me to this woman named Kikyo. Come to think of it, after all this time that I have spent with Naraku, I had never once met this Kikyo person. I wondered what his relationship was to her and what she was like.

"Tayo," Naraku said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Speaking of rivers, there is a hotspring just down there," he pointed into the direction, "go in it and wash your scent off so Inuyasha or anyone else cannot find us."

"What about you?"

"My barrier can hide my scent. Now go." I nodded my head and started walking in the direction in which Naraku pointed to.

A couple of minutes later, I came across a sparkling hot spring with steam rising out of it. It was so beautiful and still. I walked further down until I saw a spot with a little privacy. I quickly looked around me to make sure that no one was there. When I saw that I was alone, I began to undress. I jumped in the hotspring, the very warm water feeling so good on my skin. I leaned against a nearby boulder and closed my eyes. "Aaaahhh this is so relaxing," I sighed. I began to fully relax but then I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I opened my eyes and ducked further down in the water to cover myself. Soon the person who was making to noise came into view. It was a very beautiful woman with long black hair, a white top, and red pants. She was carrying a bow and had white demons flying around her. She was dressed like a feudal era priestess. I watched her intensely as she passed by on the bank. Just then she stopped and turned to look at me.

"You there girl. I sense an aura about you. You wouldn't happen to be a priestess would you?" she asked me. What? How did she know?

"You could say that," I replied slightly nodding my head.

"You should be careful. I sense a strong demonic aura around these parts. Although I'm sure that you can feel it too." I nodded my head. I could feel the aura, but I knew who it was comming from. The woman narrowed her eyes at me before turning and continuing on her way. I watched her until she was out of sight. Something about that woman gave me the chills. If she found Naraku, she would surely try to purify him. I climbed out of the hotspring and redressed. I started to run back into the direction where Naraku was.

When I came across him, he was still in the same spot, patiently waiting on me. "Have a nice bath?" he asked me. I nodded my head, looking behind me. "What's wrong Tayo?" he asked.

"Naraku, while I was bathing, I came across a strange woman. I think she was a priestess or something."

"Well, what did she look like?"

"Long black hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, red and white clothing, and she had strange white demons around her." After I had finished describing her, Naraku suddenly rose to his feet. A small smirk played at his lips.

"So, she's near."

"Hunh? What are you talking about? Do you know her or something?"

"Oh yes, I know her very well. That priestess was none other than Kikyo." I gasped. _The_ Kikyo? The Kikyo that I have been hearing so much about. The one whose powers are greater than that of mine or Kagome's. That woman was her? "Which way did she go?" he asked.

"She went west," I replied.

"Come, we must go after her," he said, "climb on my back." I did as he said and got on. He started to run off into the direction of Kikyo.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh ohhh. Can't be good


End file.
